narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katamari Leeches
|species=Leech |deceased state=Alive |affiliations=Oracle Swamp |shippuden=No }} The Katamari Leeches (塊蛭, Katarmari Leeches) are a leech species residing in Oracle Swamp. 'Background' The Katamari Leeches nest in large clusters and only live for a year or two. A single cluster can have up to a hundred leeches; after conception, a leech gives birth after but two days. This is why Oracle Swamp is full of the leeches both under water, in the trees and on land. Their numbers are immeasurable. This is so-much-so true that some call the swamp "Katamari Swamp" (塊沼, "Katamari no Numa" English TV; "Swamp of the Katamari Leeches"). 'Personality' Unable to speak or interact on par with humans, the leeches communicate via movement and, as seen with Chūkode, through symbiotic connection. In an innate sort of way they are loyal to the hierarchy of Oracle Swamp and do the bidding of those with whom a contract is settled. Despite their lives only lasting for but a few years, it appears as though the contracts are signed for the species, not individual leeches themselves. How this functions is currently unknown. Katamari Leeches are always in a thirst for chakra or blood. When they are around a person with a large amount of chakra, they oftentimes hiss or squirm uncontrollably. When they smell blood or see it, despite having poor vision, this same reaction occurs. Sometimes they even fail to follow command due to this, though it is a rarity. Even with this, the leeches have a strong sense of duty. 'Physiology' Segmented freshwater leeches with short lives, the Katamari have a unique physiology. They are all hermaphrodites with suckers on each end and at the bottom. Their blood releases a vapor that quickly paralyze those around them, should they be injured or cut into. This defense mechanism allows them to heal or escape. The paralysis happens within but two or three seconds and can last for up to three days, depending on the size of the leech. Should a leech need to defend itself its outer skin can discharge a clear viscous fluid which is gelatinous in properties, making it difficult to slice into them or handle them; the blade or hand will simply slip off. Leeches carry a large number of diseases and bacteria that can be detrimental to other animals or humans. That is why handling them or coming into contact with their blood can be fatal. Their suckers rapidly and discreetly release an anesthetic numbing agent through their suckers when they connect to a person, making it so that a person is unaware that the leech is there. Some leeches are as small as a penny while others are much larger. 'Abilities' Capable support creatures, the Katamari rarely enter a battle without Chūkode. Their chief if not main power is the suck blood and chakra from a target; blood requires direct flesh to flesh contact while chakra simply requires them to touch a body part including clothing. The absorption is astonishingly quick and indefatigable. As the leeches absorb chakra and or blood their size grows and swells until it is about the measurement of a small car. If a person is still alive, which is unlikely and has historically never happened, they would be crushed by the weight alone of the leech. Once full, the leeches are forced to fall off of their target and or return to Oracle Swamp. Some Katamari Leeches have been shown to sense chakra several miles away. Katamari Leeches are extraordinary healers. They can use either their chakra, the chakra or a host (them being the parasite) or the chakra of a symbiotic partner to restore damage to the body or stabilize an individual. They can even be used to reconnect limbs, organs or tissue. If there is poison in the blood their suckers can discriminate and target said poison, rapidly sucking it out of the body within seconds. In the same breathe, their suckers can inject diseases and or bacteria into the body. Chūkode has learned to channel his own jutsu through the leeches. 'Known Summoners' * Chūkode 'Trivia' * Katamari (塊) literally means "cluster." * The Katamari Leeches drew inspiration for Katsuyu, the Slug Queen.